


What Happened?

by kpopintentions



Series: What Happened? [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Boys Kissing, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Sad with a Happy Ending, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soft Moon Taeil, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopintentions/pseuds/kpopintentions
Summary: Please read notes as well//-----------------------The members really want this problem between their members to stop. But what exactly is the problem? Why is it so hard for the members to feel comfortable around each other? What happened a few years ago?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas if you squint, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: What Happened? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it was supposed to be MarkYong through the members eyes but my mind had other plans. The point of this fic was to make people question what happened between Mark and Taeyong, here at least bc I don't fucking know what's happening in real life. Sorry for the shit writing, I got bored and I'm currently missing MarkYong.

I can't place my tongue on it... The exact problem between our leader and one of the youngest. It only occurred to everyone now just how strange and uncomfortable the pair would be behind the scenes. They had wonderful acting skills, we almost believed there was nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing wrong at all but I guess we were wrong about that.

I could see the change... I'm not exactly sure where or when it happened but it was pretty prominent. Mark had the ability to look at his members with such eyes, the way he never looked at Taeyong. Maybe I should start with Hyuck? He looks at him like he's his world and a half. Same way he looks at Johnny or Jaehyun and Chenle or Jaemin. I found it quite odd how he looks at Taeyong with something else... Malice? No. Discomfort? Maybe. Panic and curiosity? Yes.

At the rate they are going, the fans would think they hate each other. It started to really show on camera. Mark helplessly avoids Taeyong. The two being quote on quote forced to do things with each other. We all knew about the awkward and panicky laugh... And Mark's face of seriousness or disgust. They weren't well aware of their situation until their latest SuperM comeback.

The practice room was quiet. The sound of shoes clicking on the floor. Mark Lee... Always staying later than he was supposed to, perfecting every little movement he could. Years ago Taeyong would tell him, "Don't tire yourself out kid." Of course Mark being the well behaved teen he was, he listened. He always packed his stuff up and headed to the dorms immediately.

He dances and dances until he's quite literally limping to his water bottle. He's so into the music playing in his ears, he's oblivious to the door opening and in coming Haechan himself. He looks distracted and in thought, really confused and surprised. When Mark finally notices the younger one, he smiles softly as he would on a daily basis. "You aren't overworking yourself right?..."

"No." He replied, rolling onto his back and taking deep breaths. Although he was extremely tired, he wasn't finished. He could rest when he fixed the last few steps to the songs. "Why'd you come?"

"To talk about you and Taeyong obviously." Donghyuck deadpans, a glimpse of worry as clear as day in his eyes. The grimace that Mark gave doesn't go unnoticed by him. "You avoid him like the plague. This wasn't happening years ago so...the hell happened? Did you guys fight or something?"

"No. I just don't think he likes me as much as he likes you guys." Mark shrinks down into his hoodie, lying to Hyuck through gritted teeth. Haechan couldn't help but laugh... terrifyingly loud at that. "What's funny, I'm serious."

Hyuck takes out his phone and clicks on that bird app everyone is on. It's not long before he's scrolling through many tweets just to show Mark how crazy he was. "Look. "Omg Mark is totally Taeyong's favorite younger member. Markyong are literally best friends." I mean look at those tweets too. Mark, for the love of God, Taeyong loves you a lot. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't be asking for kisses 24/7. Nor would he have taken you of all people shopping. Doyoung is clearly Taeyong's favorite obviously but you're even closer to him you know..."

Taeyong had always stated how he loved all of his members equally. It was clear years ago that Mark would be Taeyongs number one. His favorite little dongsaeng. He thought it was obvious about how Taeyong didn't really catch his drift or how much he valued others. But Taeyong could say the same for Mark...

Taeyong tried to be the role model Mark needed. He saw how closed off Mark started to get as they had gotten older. The boy always seemed to be busy but he was never busy. Taeyong would see him huddled up with the members on the 10th floor or in the room with Donghyuck and Youngho. Maybe if he was extremely busy, he would be somewhere with Yuta. All Taeyong could do was stare, waiting for him to come with his notebook and stuffy hoodie..

We were preparing for our comeback. NCT 2020... It was enjoyable for the time being, the 23 of us just having a good time getting to know each other. I wasn't aware of Mark and Taeyong's petty situation until Taeil told me about it. After all, I'm with WayV now, only seeing the others every week or so...

With 23 members, they were bound to grow farther apart. Being two main pillars to our group, slowly crumbling and breaking down to the point where it didn't matter. It was so odd to see them this distant. I always saw them as the plant and the sun or like those packages that say, do not separate, in bold letters. This was one pair that shouldn't be separated.

"Look at this. Mark Lee, fix your fucking face." Jaemin shows him a video that had popped up on his feed. "Are you that whipped for Hyuck dude? Or like-- Just what the fuck is this?" Mark isn't completely sure how to answer him. So this was this look that Mark seemingly gave everyone, most importantly Haechan, but Taeyong huh? "Fuck, I didn't know."

"You did." Lucas laughs roughly as he goes back to following Winwin around like a lost puppy. "He's right. It's been 3 years? I mean just because you and Taeyong were suddenly touching thighs on live doesn't mean anything."

Mark feels the heat return to his face. "You noticed that?"

Jaemin gives the same expression Haechan gave once before. An eyebrow raises as he scans Mark suspiciously. "Any person that's obsessed with you or Taeyong would have noticed Mark. Anyway, before you and Taeyong tear our group apart, fix this bullshit please?"

The practice room is empty except for Taeyongs figure dancing gracefully to the song playing overhead. Mark feels sick to his stomach, every step making him lurch. Fuck, he hated it. "Taeyong." Mark bites his lip while sitting on the cold wooden floor. Taeyong doesn't acknowledge him for a moment. Tension rises as there is silence in the room. The sharp breaths of Taeyong were only heard. Dimming the lights, Taeyong twists his head towards the blonde haired boy.

"Mark, what's wrong? You need something?" That's right. Mark only came to him when something was wrong. Guilt started to eat Mark alive. "No, I just wanted to talk to you... if that's okay." Mark could taste something on his tongue. He was sweating profusely. Grabbing the water bottle, he drank, the taste of metal hitting his tongue quickly.

"You're uncomfortable with me Mark. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I'm pretty sure Hyuck sent you to me, was it?" Taeyong could see right through his little facade. His dark orbs shine through the darkness. Mark feels himself crumbling underneath his gaze. Fuck Taeyong for being so gentle and sweet with him. He always gave Mark time when he didn't deserve it.

"Taeyong I'm sorry." Mark drops his eyes to his shoes. His eyes start to blossom with tears, feeling the unhinged feeling to cry. He wants to sob for being so shitty to Taeyong. He chokes as he tries to get his words out as calmly as he could. "I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean for it to go like this, I really didn't. I know it's my fault... I'm sorry. I just feel like shit."

Taeyong hates to see him cry. He grabs Mark's hand gently, tugging him upwards. He waits for him to stand up, shuffling closer to him. "Mark, look at me? Please?..." Taeyongs voice is hoarse. He delicately traces his finger up under Mark's chin as if he was something that was breaking. He was breaking but he refused to show it.

He takes the time to admire the young ones facial features. Puffed glazed eyes. Small scrunched up nose, flaring up with every soft cry pouring from his thin pink lips. Taeyongs finger pressed against the bone of his chin, much like he would do when Mark was younger. "Mark, it's okay. It's not your fault. I should've been better for you... I should've done better. We've let things come between us before but we can let it go now. You're okay. I'm okay. We may not be perfectly fine together but it'll get better. I promise you Mark. I'll always be here for you, you know?..."

Taeyong brings one arm around his neck and waist as he encloses Mark with a warm hug. Mark takes his time as he buries his nose into Taeyong's warm neck. He feels safe. At peace. The tension that had risen had now fallen peacefully. His throat was sore now but he didn't care.

They pull away, Taeyong tenderly wiping away Mark's tears with a soft sigh. It was different from when Hyuck would dry his face. It left a giddy feeling inside, making him shiver under Taeyongs hands. He doesn't miss Taeyong's tongue gliding smoothly over his top lip and grazing his bottom. Mark is aware of what's happening, not wanting it to stop.

Taeyongs hands drop immediately to his sides as he grabs his phone. Mark sees the panicky expression disappear as he pulls up a known song from his playlist. They would perform it like old times, this time just he and Taeyong. Mad City… The song they hated with a burning passion. "Fuck Mark." Taeyong likes the way Mark feels under him. The hot hoodie had been discarded somewhere along the floors of the practice room. Mark's white tee was getting close to being the next one to go.

It's still hot. No matter how many clothes are dropped to the ground, it's like a burning fire pit. Taeyong places his hands on Mark's hips as they grind their cocks together. The warm, wet tips completely covered by their own precum making a quiet, lovely wet sound that they can't get enough of. Their moans combine beautifully like a melody as they switch between each other.

Taeyong wants to claim Mark as his. He's completely aware of the way Mark is looked at by his members and he can't stand it. So he marks him up, painting his pale skin with bruises from his lips. Love marks align in pretty patterns as Taeyong never seems to miss a spot. He knows Mark loves it too. Mark wants the humiliation of letting everyone see how well he was fucked up.

"You love it Mark... Just how sick this shit is huh? You think you made the right choice letting me do this to you?" All it takes is Taeyong's deep, raspy voice to make him cum within those seconds. His vision is blurry as he lets out his own deep moan, echoing throughout the room. Cum splatters against his abdomen, spurting out with every gentle stroke Taeyong gives his cooling cock. Mark wants to cry out for more.

"I can suck you off bro." Bro? Taeyong inwardly cringes before letting it go. Mark slides down to his knees, taking in the cum beading tip of Taeyongs cock in gently. He takes him slowly, peering at Taeyong through wet lashes. He wants Taeyong to be rough with him. He felt like he still deserved some sort of punishment. "Fuck Mark, can I?" Taeyong is considerate and waits for Mark to pause obediently.

"Good Marky..." Taeyong doesn't waste time, fucking Mark's throat harshly. He wants him to cry as he chokes on his tip. Dominate him with all he has. Embarrass him with every movement and touch. 

"Keep your hands behind your back, understood?" Taeyong pulls out of Mark's swollen mouth, grinning as he huffs for air. "Pinch me if it's too much baby. Are you ready?" Mark nods, not to Taeyongs liking since he receives a soft smack on his cheek. "Words baby?"

"Yes Taeyong." It excites him. How he's in control over someone that could top him anyday. But here Mark was, being his obedient little bitch below him. He wanted to ruin him. Possibly fuck him so that no other member could make him feel like Taeyong could make him feel. It was exhilarating watching Mark so pliant and pretty below him. Brown eyes glittering, puffy swollen lips in a pout. He's just too gorgeous here.

"I'm going to cum on your pretty face. Is that okay?" Taeyong slides out, jerking his cock on the way towards his orgasms. He beckons mark closer, gripping his chin roughly. "Yes Taeyong. Please." Mark begs, he wants to be used like the soiled tee shirt of his. To be painted with his friends cum. It only takes a few strokes before Taeyong is moaning lustily, spreading his seed over Mark's beautiful face. Perhaps Taeyong had made it even more beautiful...

"Fucking hell Mark. You're so cute." Taeyong kisses his lips gently. He grabs Mark's dirty white tee, cleaning the cum from his face and the little that dripped on his chest. "Did you like that Mark?" Nervousness settles in the tone of Taeyongs voice. He's worried Mark didn't enjoy it at all whatsoever. Taeyong himself didn't know how aggressive he could get at the moment but didn't want it to be too much for the guy.

"I didn't know you were such a fucking kinky perv dude." Mark chuckles before punching his arm playfully. "Yes I enjoyed it. I wouldn't mind if we did this again..."

"Oh so you didn't care about us dancing and rapping together? And I'm kinky but not a perv!" Taeyong pouts as he throws on his jacket. They bicker quietly as they head back to the dormitories. Smiling dopily and dazed, Mark gives Taeyong a peck on his cool lips. It's cold now but that same burning sensation couldn't be stopped between them.

Taeyong let's his wet tongue tangle with Mark's, raising Mark's legs to his waist. They really shouldn't be doing this outside of Taeyongs room but they do it anyway. Taeyong still feels like he's not covered to his liking. He nibbles on Mark's jaw, making him moan softly. Mark didn't mind his members speaking out from their own rooms to see what was happening.

"You like this huh? The whole exhibitionism, you kinky fuck." Taeyong breathes. His eyes skim over his neck that looks like an art piece. Mark was going to have a big problem trying to hide these but apparently Mark didn't mind. "You should shower and drink lots of water when you head back alright?" Taeyong smiles brilliantly when Mark replies with a yes. He gives him an affectionate kiss as he sends him off. Mark's glad it was fixed between them. A huge weight lifting off of his shoulders and for the first time, he feels good. Well despite his aching throat...

Me and Johnny peeked into the hallway out of curiosity. I don't think we should have been curious because now Johnny is overwhelmed. Mark and Taeyong kissing in the hallway is not something I want to see ever again. But I'm happy that they were able to make up although making out shouldn't have been part of it. But still, at the end of the day, our two members made up and that made us even happier.

"Stop crying dude, Jaehyun still wants to play among us." Haechan punches Johnny in the throat gently. Johnny pouts, sitting back down in front of his computer. "You would bottom for me if I asked, right?" Haechans eyes widen tragically at the strange question. He's so glad that the different color lights from the computer makes his face appear normal and not completely red. Johnny was known for asking bizarre, out of the norm things like this but never this bad.

"What the hell? We aren't even in a relationship bro what?"

"So I can't fuck you? Neither are Mark and Taeyong, they're just bro's."

"No Johnny, no."

"What about in 2 years?"

"No, why would you suggest that?!"

"Three years?"

"Johnny stop or I'm telling Taeyong!"

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing a JohnChan prompt but different au because I want to change the ages. So expect a city kind of modern day au for them, featuring Ten and Mark bc its some heartbreaking shit in there.


End file.
